


Single Flowers

by RaspberryDevil



Series: A bouquet of Zinnias [9]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: Sometimes, it's the small stories which allow us to construct a whole picture of something. To grasp someone's feelings and understand their actions // Short Story collection





	1. Power (Stingueweek)

**Author's Note:**

> I finally found some time to edit my entries from Stingueweek2018... The only reason I did was because all of them (apart from the AU) are part of this series, so I really wanted them on ao3.   
> From now on, I will add any short story here which is related and not long enough for an own story.

Trying to rebuild Sabertooth and regain its old reputation as a strong guild was difficult because the strength had come from being an army and this is not what they wanted to be again. Receiving their power from friendship? Too soon. They weren't Fairy Tail. Yet they were still working together. Or trying to figure out how they work together the best. It was a bit weird to think out of the usual combinations, who could make a good pair with who.

  
  


Rufus had less trouble to go on quests with different people, not just because of his type of magic but the way he thought. Quick, changing, adapting. It got even better after his loss against Gray who showed him his weakness, the points he had to work on. He was always trying to improve.

  
  


Sabertooth didn't hunger for power any more but improvement.

  
  


But nothing compared to Rogue and Sting fighting side by side. Even before dating it had been obvious how well their teamwork was. Now that it was more or less official and their guildmates looked closer at their actions, they saw that they were even more powerful than they had assumed.

  
  


“If it weren't for you", one member mentioned offhandedly once, looking at Sting and Rogue, "I don't think we'd have enough strength as a guild."

  
  


"That's stupid", Sting had replied in an instant, throwing them off guard, "you guys are pretty strong yourself."

  
  


Nobody opposed to this, but even if they had planned to, Sting didn't give them a chance. As if he had waited for his, he slowly started with listing the strength of the strongest five until he mentions others, how powerful they are - not that this is necessary, he reminded them, there were different types of strength. Honestly, it was a surprise for them, how sincere he sounded.

For Sting it had been difficult to remember each name and magic at the beginning, but he doubted that Jiemma had, so it made him feel less guilty. He was trying. It was easier now and he talked passionately about how much power each of them had in their own way. The guild hall became quiet, though it took Sting a moment to realise that all of them were starring at him, not just the small group he had been talking to. Clearing his throat, he hoped it was not obvious how embarrassed he was.

  
  


"Ah well, as I was saying, we're all strong”, he ended his monologue and mumbled an 'excuse me', quickly leaving before anyone else could say something.

  
  


The others were too dumbfounded to stop him or say anything. Rogue laughed lightly, though even he was slightly embarrassed when those who weren't used to this look at him. He was more open nowadays, but some of them still saw him as Sting's shadow or a brooding, too serious sort of guy first and foremost.

  
  


"I'm... looking after Sting", he excused himself, heading to the office upstairs.

  
  


"Idiots", Minerva said, but with such a fondness that the rest couldn't help but to agree; they resume what they had done before, though most did with the reassurance that their guildmaster counted on them.

*

When Rogue closed the door after himself and turned to his partner, Sting buried his face in his chest.

  
  


"Why did you allow me to ramble?"

  
  


"You were cute", is all he said before loosely wrapping his arms around Sting.

  
  


"Ah, yes. I forgot, your only weakness."

  
  


It's something they had talked about before. How vulnerable they were now. Of course even before dating would they have done anything to fight for the other one. But now the others knew as well. Somehow, relatives and lovers had more worth to their enemies than best friends.

  
  


"And my strength. Don't forget that."

  
  


Sting moved to bury his face in the crook of his neck, smiling and pressing his lips against Rogue’s skin.

  
  


"Never."


	2. Trust (Stingueweek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title: Wait, you're engaged?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline wise, they are about 22/23 in this one.

"What?"

  
  


Natsu looks like he's told him dragons don't exist. The rest is quiet as well. Next to him, Rogue looks annoyed and when Gajeel pats him on the back, laughing, embarrassed. This is not how they meant to hear about it. Not that they had planned it in the first place, to tell them about it. Gray seems to realise how uncomfortable they are, so he gently nudges Natsu in the side.

  
  


It startles him, so Natsu glares at his friend, but then he just turns to Sting again and with a grin which is honest but a bit wobbly, he congratulates them. It's awkward but appreciated. To Natsu's defence, nobody would have expected Sting to confess that they are engaged when Lucy jokingly referred to him and Rogue as a married couple.

  
  


"Since when?", Natsu asks now, as curious as the rest but the only one to say; Sting shrugs.

  
  


"A while."

  
  


It was more like a gesture. They are going to spend the rest of their life together anyway. An actual marriage meant a big ceremony he doesn't feel like organising. Rogue prefers their privacy as well. It just wouldn't change anything. But that's only their opinion on the whole thing, he can understand why other people would go through the whole process.

  
  


"And why didn't you tell us? Don't you trust us?"

  
  


Lucy glares at Natsu.

  
  


"Hey, don't make this about yourself."

  
  


"Sorry."

  
  


Natsu does look a bit guilty, but Sting just laughs lightly, not bothered at all.

  
  


"It's fine. We just forgot. Feels like we've been together since ages."

  
  


"Well, that's adorable", Gray chimes in, grinning when Sting blushes.

  
  


"Oh shut up"

  
  


They laugh. At this point, Rogue is too embarrassed to deny, though he isn't the only one, thankfully, because Sting seems to be relived as well that the topic shifts away from them. Despite of his composure he had worked on, it is still not difficult to tell when he is feeling insecure. Or maybe it is just this easy for Rogue who could read him like an open book and vice versa.

  
  


Not that it stay entirely forgotten. Lucy takes Sting aside later, a hand on his shoulder but light enough that he can shrug her off. He doesn't. It's comforting and her smile helps to keep the panic away.

  
  


"I know that this sounds weird coming from someone who married just a month ago, but don't think you owe someone an explanation why you don't marry. Nothing can stop you from calling him your husband regardless. Or stick with fiancé."

  
  


"Thank you."

  
  


He isn't really sure what to say, trying not to tear up instead.

  
  


"No problem."

  
  


She smiles again, squeezing his shoulder, and goes back to Gray who was apparently having the same talk with Rogue; that or he tried to borrow Frosch again. He sighs. It's really not something he spends too much time thinking about. Maybe they would officially get married once they have children, just to avoid any negative press. Maybe not. Or - “Having stupid thoughts again?”

  
  


Rogue shows up with Frosch by his side, interrupting his thoughts. Sting smiles.

  
  


“Nah, it's nothing.”

  
  


“Good. Because even with Gajeel's help you won't manage to get me in a wedding dress.”

  
  


“Well, now that I think about it...”

  
  


Rogue shoots him a warning glare. Sting just grins. He loves seeing Rogue in a suit, always glad for such occasions, and he'd love to see him in a white one – in front of an altar or not – but honestly? There was really no need to rush.

  
  


There is plenty of time they would spend together in the future, married or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously there is nothing wrong with men wearing dresses and I'm sure Rogue would look good in one, but personally I think he would feel embarrassed mostly because he'd feel insecure, especially if it's one which shows a lot of skin. Sting would probably feel more comfortable in a dress. Adding that because there are a lot of NB Rogue fans and I don't want to disregard that clothes have no gender. And they don't. It's just... As much as I love wedding dresses - and I do very much - I just have a weakness for suits. Also funfact: I haven't mentioned it before, but this series doesn't include Nalu but Graylu


	3. Gamble (Stingueweek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are a family and no matter what, they'll never give each other up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stingue being parents is such a cute thing, I’m glad I can write more about it! You might want to read 'Hold my Hand' first to get to know their son, Linus, a bit better.

Rufus hasn't seen them this agitated in a while. All of them have been careless. They should have expected that something like this would happen once other people find out that Sting has a son. However, after their rebuild reputation, he didn't think someone is stupid enough for this. His mistake. Their opponents aren't known for being smart.

  
  


Because intelligent people wouldn't kidnap the guildmaster's son.

  
  


"They can't be sure if both of you come or only one, either way it's a trap and they think they'll win", Rufus muses, looking over the map of the mountains the bandits probably hide in.

  
  


"But they won't", Orga reassures him, glaring at Rufus for being honest in the wrong moment.

There is nothing worse than anxious dragonslayers and having their son being kidnapped is very high on the list of things which make them very anxious. And angry. Oh, there is so much anger and Orga is baffled by their composure, though he tries not to let it fool him.

  
  


"I'll go", Rogue says, "the shadows are my advantage. Please."

  
  


Sting agrees, but he doesn't like it. He has faith in Rogue and his strength, but whenever a job is more dangerous than usual, he can't help being worried. This counts for both of them, but he can't hide this as well as Rogue can.

  
  


In the end, he brings back their son and the only permanent damage is a new scar Rogue will have to live with. Linus, however, seems distant. To be expected and Sting would never blame him for it. He should have known that it was going to be dangerous for him. He should have made sure that the boy isn't alone when he's in the city. But there is no use to feel remorseful. Instead, they sit the boy down at the dinner table and ask how he's feeling.

  
  


He is remaining silent at first, causing the adults to exchange a quick glance.

  
  


“Linus?”

  
  


"It's my fault.”

  
  


“Why would you think that?”

  
  


“If I was stronger, they wouldn't have taken me...”

  
  


“You're still a child, there is no need to be strong enough to face a whole dark guild...”

  
  


“Linus, what is this about?”

  
  


The boy looks up and finally admits his insecurities. How he's taking so long to learn things like reading and writing, how he' having difficulties with magic and how he just overall feels like being less of a person than the other boys in the orphanage had been.

  
  


"Oh Linus", Rogue says, kneeling down next to him, "that's not how we thought at all. We don't expect you to have a hidden power and make use of it. You're our child because we want you as you are, okay? You've gone through so much even though you shouldn't have. We're adults - your parents - who are supposed to protect you."

  
  


"I'm no gamble then?"

  
  


"Who said that?"

  
  


It takes Sting all of his willpower not to raise his voice. How dare anyone imply this. His rage is only fueled when Linus tells him that it's been one of the enemies who called him so, wondering if he would be worth enough to lure the mages. Sting hides his clenched fists under the table. This is not about him but their son. They need him to feel safe again. And now he looks ashamed, something which they hadn't expected.

Rogue hasn't considered himself to be this type of person before, but seeing the boy like that, he can't help hugging him. It takes Linus by surprise, but he accepts the gesture and relaxes; Rogue would have made sure to back off if he hadn't. It's just one way to spend him comfort. Another one is words.

  
  


"Linus. Your Dad and I will always come for you, okay?"

  
  


He nods weakly. In the end, he still can't admit that he's scared of not fitting in completely, to be part of this family. But Sting seems to realise this. He smiles at him and exchanges another glance with Rogue – over the time they became pretty good at the whole communication without words thing, despite of their guildmates teasing.

  
  


“Linus”, Sting starts, waiting a moment to have his undivided attention, “you're not forced to learn any magic, but this doesn't mean you can't join the guild.”

  
  


“Dad?”

  
  


He looks like he doesn't really trust his ears. Sting is smiling and Rogue isn't embracing him any more but still has a hand on his back. There is no extra explanation needed. He just turned ten a few days ago which is too early to go on missions Sabertooth offers, but in the end it's more symbolic than anything else – they give him a stamp of the guild, a grey mark on his left hand so that he can see it whenever he's writing.

  
  


It's not out of pity but a reminder that he will always be a part of this.

Their guild.

Their family.

And definitely no gamble.


	4. Dream (Stingueweek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for day 6, but now that I post it here, I can actually put them in chronological order... even though it doesn't really matter since the ones past chapter six aren't in any order.

It's been ages since he dreamed about his dad. Maybe it's because he has a son now, Sting thinks, that he remembers Weisslogia. It would have been nice if he could have meet them. His fiancé and son. Would he be proud? He hopes so. They never talked much about the future, always learning different skills and focused on the present, but Sting is sure that he'd only wished for his happiness.

And those two make him happy. His whole family and guild do.

  
  


With a sigh, Sting rolls over, throwing an arm around Rogue and pressing himself against his back.

  
  


"Bad dream?"

  
  


Rogue asks, but his words are whispered, showing Sting that he is not fully awake yet. Sting almost feels bad that he woke him up, but he isn't able to fall back asleep anyway. By tossing and turning around, he would have achieved the same result; at least being close like this calms him.

  
  


"No. Just a nostalgic one."

  
  


“You're getting old”, Rogue teases, earning himself a huff and an “I know. Go back to sleep” from Sting which causes Rogue to sigh; he shifts in his arms, turning around to look at him.

  
  


“Are you planning to sleep?”

  
  


“I'll try”, he promises, snatching a short kiss now that the other one's facing him; Rogue manages a small smile and Sting feels blessed that he's so patient with him.

  
  


“Want to talk about it?”

  
  


“Nah. It was just a pseudo memory. I dreamed of dad. About the nights he told me different fairy tales, somehow all mixed up and partly ridiculous. I just thought how nice those times were, sitting together in front of a small fire and listening to him until I would fall asleep. I do wonder now how many of those stories were actually true... maybe even about the time we're from. I - ”

  
  


Sting stops, realising that – in the end – he had started talking about it after all. But that isn't what made him interrupt himself. Rogue has closed his eyes and his breath is evened out – he had fallen back asleep. Grinning, Sting tries not to kiss him again so that he avoids waking him up. He's not mad, but that doesn't mean he can't tease him about it in the morning.

  
  


“Sleep well”, he whispers, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, “have some nice dreams.”


	5. Vulnerable (Stingueweek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children are always welcomed in the guild. Even if they can't join.

She's not much younger than Linus though she has a fire in her eyes which is unusual for her age.

  
  


"I want to join", the girl with curly brown hair says, asking for their Master and ignoring Minerva who tells her that she seems too young to demand such a thing.

  
  


"How old are you?", Yukino wants to know, smiling to make her feel welcomed.

  
  


"12!", she declares and sounds so proud, a few members can't help laughing lightly, not to make fun of her but simply because they just think it's adorable.

  
  


"Well, Rogue and Sting were the same age when they joined, weren't they?"

  
  


"Yeah, but they are dragonslayers."

  
  


The girl doesn't seem like the whispering of the guild bothers her, though she does turn around when the entrance door opens behind her. She looks a bit disappointed that it's just a young guy and not the master. Then she sees that he has a guild mark on his hand. She doesn't even think twice about taking a few steps in his direction, almost jumping up and down with excitement; this might be a good chance for her to persuade these adults.

  
  


"Hello! Are you a member? You are also young! "

  
  


"Ah, no..."

  
  


Linus has grown the past years, and in comparison to his parents he's no fashion disaster, as Minerva likes to point out. Wearing his hair in a ponytail, she likes to call him adorable and he's too afraid of his aunt sometimes that he doesn't complain. At 15 he's not as scrawny or as withdrawn as he used to be, but he's still shy around strangers. And so he feels overwhelmed by this tiny person.

  
  


"I heard someone asked for me?"

  
  


Minerva thinks it's amusing how her attention shifts that easily, smiling when Linus looks relieved that his dad came just at the right time.

  
  


"Hello! I'm Johana and I want to join."

  
  


He doesn't seem surprised, only grins at her and for a second the guild fears that he's actually going through with it like usual - asking for a demonstration of magic (it doesn't matter how strong, they just like seeing different types), where they are from and their intentions. There is no anonymity at the beginning to make sure that the new members won't lose themselves or are spies (he hated to assume this but it had happened and there was no way Sting will allow anyone to harm his guild again).

  
  


"I'm happy you consider to join our guild. But due to the quests we get, there is an age restriction. It would be too dangerous. I'm sorry."

  
  


She looks angry, but Sting who is used to children getting mad stays calm when she crosses her arms in front of her chest and trying her best to glare at him.

  
  


"But I have no place to stay!"

  
  


"Linus can show you the local orphanage if you like. They can help you better than we could."

  
  


The boy doesn't answer straight away, looks like he wants to protest, but in the end, he nods. Sting tilts his head to the side, stroking his beard.

  
  


"Linus? Is it alright? You wanted something?"

  
  


"It's fine. Wasn't important, I can ask later"

  
  


"Okay. Thank you. Take care, Johana."

  
  


She isn't happy about this, honestly, but she allows Linus to take the lead. Though she doesn't stay quiet.

  
  


"So is he always asking you stuff to do for him? Does he spend much time with you or does he ignore you because you’re young?"

  
  


"He's my dad", he tells her and she nods to herself.

  
  


"I think it's cool to have your dad be a guildmaster. I bet he allowed you to join early. I'm jealous."

  
  


Linus shrugs. His magic isn't the strongest and he was only able to join because they wanted him to feel like he belonged. But that's difficult to tell someone you just met. He isn't sure how he's supposed to talk to her. Conversation with Marcia are easier. Well, she does most of the talking now anyway.

  
  


"Do you live in a big house? A mansion?"

  
  


"Moderate. Big enough for dad, papa and me. They are often at the guild so it's not like we need a big one."

  
  


It's not an answer she expected.

  
  


"Anyway, I'm going back if they like it or not."

  
  


"They probably don't care."

  
  


They don't. Not really. Surprisingly, it's Minerva who gets along the best with her. Or not so surprisingly, considering how she is not the first young girl to admire their lady.

  
  


"Are you going to adopt her?", Rogue asks after a few weeks observing how they act around each other; Minerva shakes her head.

  
  


"I don't want to be as vulnerable as you guys. I might accept to be her teacher."

  
There is no use talking to her about the whole 'vulnerability' again. It's an argument they had before and also one he tends to have with Sting once in a while. At this point, anything can become a target, but Rogue won't allow this to keep him from forming bounds with other people. 

"As long as you don't raise her hopes."

  
  


"You're one to talk”, Orga joins their conversation, “How's the brat doing?"

  
  


Rogue looks sheepish. The 'brat' was called Marcia and is an orphan girl the same age around Linus who is part of the class one of their guildmates teaches. Linus likes her and when Sting had joined the class once to answer some questions, he could see that their son admired her. They often spend time together when Rogue or Sting are too busy or when he wants to talk with someone his age.

  
  


The two of them hadn't talked about it before, but the thought to adopt her is there. They had always considered to adopt another child since Linus had been thirteen, but they never really did more than thinking before. Despite of Sting joking around, planning for a big family, they are happy with the small one they have. But Marcia is a smart child and so Rogue can tell that she is at least hoping for it.

  
  


"You know too much."

  
  


Minerva and Orga just grin.

  
  


“Just so you know, you're good dads. Linus loves you and she will as well.”

  
  


“We'd need to move. She should get her own room.”

  
  


“Are you telling me that a guildmaster and his fiancé have trouble finding a new place?”

  
  


When Rogue remains silent, Minerva's expression softens.

  
  


“See? That's a 'no' then and no reason to ignore it. You know that some members will gladly help moving and decorating a new home, so stop stalling and think about what you want.”

  
  


Rogue wonders. What they want, huh?

  
  


Well, they would have to talk about this again, including Linus in this discussion. But Rogue is pretty sure that his son knows what he wants – an older sister sounds pretty neat after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven't written a 'proper' story about this, but I think this is a good start before I never get around to actually write Stingue adopting another child. Thank you for reading so far :D


	6. Master (Stingueweek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue thinks that Sting does well as a master, that he grew as a person. They might be old men now, yet he didn't lose his strength, his mind even sharper.
> 
> (46 isn't that old, Rufus reminds him, but then he's also older than them so it doesn't count.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some Stingue being '''old men''' but still very much in love

Rogue thinks that Sting does well as a master, that he grew as a person. They might be old men now, yet he didn't lose his strength, his mind even sharper.

(46 isn't that old, Rufus reminds him, but then he's also older than them so it doesn't count.)

  
  


Even his playfulness is something he didn't lose, much to his children's embarrassment. And this makes him feel even more like a proper dad so Rogue's scolding doesn't work. But from time to time, he's lost in his own thoughts, more often than he used to these past days. Normally, Rogue allows him this time to keep to himself, doesn't ask, but sometimes – like today – he doesn't.

  
  


“Care to share your thoughts?”

  
  


Sting looks up from the papers in his laps, gaze shifting to the side. He hadn't realised that Rogue isn't sleeping and feels bad for keeping him up; he is able to fall asleep with lights on, but having his partner move so much and the additional rustling of the paper was probably not helping. Well,he had tried to be quiet, maybe the thought counts (he even passed on moving to get his prosthetic, but that was mostly because he forgot since the second arm doesn't make him more efficient). Once they tried to implement the rule that neither was allowed to bring work to bed, but they gave up on that pretty soon. Not just because Sting was bad in this regard, Rogue could be pretty stubborn as well once he had an idea whose requirements he needed to check.

  
  


Rogue doesn't seem annoyed though, so Sting puts his reading glasses away and, kneading the bridge of his nose, sighs. He isn’t sure where to start, scratching his beard and thinking about his words. In the end, he just decides to be completely honest, even if it means that he rambles.

  
  


"I was wondering about the right time to step down. Some masters do when their child is old enough, but Marcia isn't the right person to lead and Linus would panic at the mere thought of it. Some step down when they feel getting old at eighty and that sounds so far away. I have no idea..."

  
  


"Why are you thinking about that now? You're not doubting your skills again, are you?"

  
  


"No. Just thought about my mortality..."

  
  


Rogue reaches over, taking the documents from his hand and placing them on the bedside table, before moving over. Sting allows his fiancé to do as he likes, spreading his leg to make some room for him.

  
  


“Are we having sex instead of communicating? Like teenagers who can't talk about their feelings?”

  
  


Rogue tries not to smile, though from the grin on Sting's face he assumes that he failed.

  
  


“I love you.”

  
  


“Love you, too.”

  
  


“Even if you sound like an old man.”

  
  


“So you don't think I'm stupid for thinking about death?”

  
  


“That's not new. Haven't we always been scared of that?”

  
  


Sting doesn't reply. Instead, he places his hand on Rogue's waist, thumb slipping under the shirt and brushing along the hidden scars. Right. There had been some mission which caused distress, fear that the other one won't come back. Sting resists the urge to reach over and place a hand on Rogue's right side which is missing his lower leg. This feeling will probably never vanish. Who knows what they have to expect in the future.

  
  


Rogue shifts, trying to sit a bit straighter, before he gives up and just moves to the side, helping Sting to follow his example so that he could wrap his arm around him and allow Sting to bury his face in his chest.

  
  


“You know I'm always standing behind you. If you want to retire soon, we will find someone. But I'd love to see you leading this guild for a while longer. Unless you think it's time for a change, that the guild needs someone else to thrive. We're not the same guild we used to be twenty years ago, it would be normal to seek change.”

  
  


“Thanks.”

  
  


It's the only reply Sting can muster without starting to ramble how glad he is that Rogue is by his side. He is aware that the other one thinks it's cute when he does that, but right now he is starting to feel a bit tired. However...

  
  


“Well, about that 'like teenagers who can't talk about their feelings part...”

  
  


Seeing the mischief in his eyes, Rogue can't help laughing. At least he doesn't seem too tired.

  
  


“Alright, lean back and let me take care of you, you old man.”

  
  


“Please don't say that ever again.”

  
  


Sting grimaces, though Rogue just smiles before leaning in to kiss him. If there is one good thing about their children getting older and not living at home any more, then it was that they could take their time.

  
  


And that's certainly Rogue's plan for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written a short story about Sting losing an arm before, so I hope it's not too surprising because it's the first time mentioning Rogue loses his lower leg. This is less a 'they complement each other' and more like a logical possibility for two people who always go on dangerous missions (see: Gildarts).


	7. Hospital (30 Days Challenge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the following chapters are stories I wrote for a 30 days challenge and due to the Ocs mentioned part of the BOZ universe in some way, so I rewrote some and publish them here to just... order everything I wrote so far? And if you read it on tumblr already, don't worry, all of them are edited as well.  
> I won't post all 30 days since some are really just snippets I felt like writing.

The staff of the hospital in their town doesn't like mages. Sting can't blame them. They tend to ignore any advice, preferring potions or in some cases healing magic. Due to these magic spells, it is difficult to locate the source of body changes and it could be difficult to treat future wounds if they had no idea about the old ones.

  
  


Which – in Sting's humble opinion – doesn't give the doctor, one of his guildmate's husband, any reason to hit him with a book. He wants to complain, say how he can't just treat a guildmaster like that, but in this moment Rogue shows up and his face brightens up, anyone else around him forgotten.

“Rogue!”, he greets him with a smile, ignoring the frown on the other one's face and how he himself just woke up in a hospital bed.

“I can't believe that I come from a job just to hear that you fainted”, Rogue responses, a hint of concern hidden behind the annoyance; Sting can read him well enough and just grins.  
  


“To my defence, I'm a mess without you and the rest of the guys.”

  
  


Rogue sighs. Sting's grin turns sheepish and even though he knows that he deserves the scolding, especially when he brushes it aside with a joke, he's glad that Rogue seems less annoyed than he expected.

  
  


“Never doubted that.”

  
  


Farran, the doctor, leaves them alone without another word (though Sting is sure he'll hear from him later again) and Sting uses the moment to give Rogue the space to sit down on the bed's edge. For a moment, he doesn't look at him, stares at the wall instead, but he allows Sting to take his hand.

  
  


“You know what this means, right?”, Rogue eventually says, finally looking at Sting whose gaze shifts from their intertwined fingers to meet Rogue's eyes.

  
  


“Yes, but I'd love to hear you say it.”

  
  


Well, it's a bit of a lie. Sting doesn't really know what it means, but there is something he hopes it could mean, especially with the long pause Rogue needed to think this through. And he is not disappointed.

  
  


“We're going to spend the week at home, preferably in bed, so that you can get some sleep and rest.”

  
  


“I love you.”

  
  


Rogue doesn't say anything, but when he turns around there is a light blush which causes Sting to smile. And once Sting is dismissed from the hospital (which doesn't take long, Farran is probably glad to be rid of him), Rogue helps Sting getting up; they might be walking a bit closer than usual.

  
  


Not to mention the additional week they stay at home even though Sting is able to go back to work again. It's less of an 'I love you' and more of an 'I missed you so fucking much please let us spend a bit more time together until the real world needs us again'.

  
  


(Though in the end, they feel the same.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first story Farran showed up in, I think? Without his name mentioned though. Anyway, I love my grumpy not-tolerating-the-mages'-bullshit oc doctor, I hope you do as well!


	8. Stairs (30 Days Challenge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sting's inattentiveness leads to some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was Day 17, “I fell down some stairs” which implies domestic violence as an '''obvious''' route but I didn't like it so I went with a subversion (?) of this line.

“I fell down some stairs”, Sting says when Rufus along with Orga asks about his bandages.

  
  


Of course there had been more to it. But Sting can't admit that he was so tired that he tripped in the dark after he finished work in the middle of the night. That was embarrassing. Also he always gets scolded for working so late.

  
  


“Stairs? I thought you lived in a one floor apartment?”

“Well, we cleaned up the attic floor and moved the study there so that we can separate life and work a bit better.”

  
  


Rufus raises an eyebrow. He doesn't believe that this is the whole story. Orga is the one to address it though.

  
  


“But you had your own study room? What's with this one?”

  
  


Normally, Sting thinks that this is none of their business. But they had helped him move all the documents and furniture there after he expressed his discomfort. How often he spent his life at the guild just because he had to finish some work.

  
  


Yet it doesn't mean he really wants to talk about it.

  
  


“Well... Ah, Minerva, welcome back!”, he says and uses the opportunity of her return to escape them; Rufus and Orga exchange a look – suspicious, truly suspicious.

  
  


*

  
  


Rogue feels cornered when Orga and Rufus sit down at the table with him. Not because they never sit with him but because of their looks. They planned something and he doesn't know if he likes that. Scratch that. He really doesn't like this.

  
  


“Can I help you?”, he wants to know, raising an eyebrow, arms crossed in front of his chest.

  
  


“Say, you might not have a free room for one of your guildmates?”

  
  


That question comes unexpected. What do they intend? They asked for a free room, not a place to stay.

  
  


“No.”

  
  


Even though he doesn't know their plan, he knows that his answer was the wrong one when Rufus smiles.

  
  


“Well, for who do you clean one then?”

  
  


Rogue blushes lightly, averting his eyes. That comes as a surprise for the two who exchange a quick glance, only looking back when Rogue starts to speak.

  
  


“We're just trying to separate life and work.”

  
  


“So did Sting tell us. But why so suddenly? Did you argue?”

  
  


“No... Maybe...”, Rogue starts, but interrupts himself, “we're not sure yet... and don't want to jinx it...”

  
  


“Then tell us once you're ready”, Rufus says, his tone demanding, but Rogue knows them by now and doesn't take it as an order; instead he's relieved and his expression softens.

“Of course.”

  
  


(In the end, Orga and Rufus are the least surprised when the two introduce their son to the guild a month later.)

  
  



	9. Kiss (30 Days Challenge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major character injury (blood mention)

Sting grins, something Rogue would have liked to punch him for. He knows that he's not being fair, after all it's Sting who is in pain right now, not he himself. Still, Rogue can't help but pointing out the obvious with Sting leaning against a tree, his left arm unmovable against his side.

  
  


“You're going to lose your arm.”

  
  


Sting doesn't seem too troubled, as if he had already accepted his fate; he probably has, Rogue realises in horror. Both of them have a lot of scars, but neither cared, after all as long as they are alive, an additional scar is nothing. However this time, it certainly won't be 'just another scar' and Rogue has no idea how to deal with this. Sting who seems are of him inwardly panicking manages a weak grin.

"I heard you're more handsome with battle scares.”

  
  


“Having only one arm isn't a scar.”

  
  


“Try to kiss it better. Maybe this helps.”

  
  


It takes Rogue a moment to realise that he is joking to hide his fear. He feels stupid for it, after all it's obvious in the way he holds himself. How the smile doesn't reach his eyes which seem dull, how he clenches his fist of the arm which isn't damaged.

  
  


“Let me help you up and get you to the next doctor in town before you lose consciousness”, Rogue says, moving to pull him to his feet, putting his arm around Sting's middle, his still intact arm slung over his shoulder.

  
  


It would take them a while like this, longer than he would need if he was carrying him on his back. But his own fight had left him panting as well and so Rogue isn't convinced that he won't collapse under Sting's weight at one point.

  
  


“I never thought that this could happen to us”, Sting says, voice quieter than before; the blood loss is probably slowly getting to him.

  
  


“Ah, the mission hadn't seem that dangerous.”

  
  


“Happens to the best of us”, Rogue says for the sake of saying something; he isn't in the mood to talk, however the quiet will lead to thoughts which will lead to even more pain neither can properly deal with right now.

  
  


“Just, promise me”, Rogue continues when Sting remains silent, saving his strength to stay awake, “don't you die on me before I got you to a healer.”

  
  


“Don't worry, I still want that kiss.”

  
  


Sting does get one, hours later when the pain is dulled by medicine and he only feels an ache where his left arm had been. And even though his wounds don't heal better with a kiss (“what did you expect, really” Rogue says in annoyance but also with relief), Rogue can't deny him when he asks for another one.

  
  


“Just to be sure”, Sting says, before he gets the rest he needs, Rogue by his side, watching over him while he sleeps.

(Waking up to see the love of their life first thing in the morning is - despite of happening rather often - still the best view)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before I have planned for chapter 6, I guess this can now be seen as a prequel... I need to write Rogue's part now...? They are in their early thirties


	10. Infection (30 Days Challenge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Idiots don't catch a cold seems like a lie then", Rufus says when their dragonslayers get sick.

“This is stupid”, Rogue says, his voice hoarse and throat hurting, “really stupid.”

  
  


“This happens when you two are around each other the whole time. I can't even tell who of you got sick first and infected the other one.”

  
  


Rogue shots Farran a glare. His headache is bad enough, he doesn't need a loud voice making it even worse. Well, he hadn't really raised his voice, Rogue is just rather sensitive to any noise.

  
  


"Make sure to take your medicine, or it won't get away. Sleep is important but not enough. And drink enough water."

  
  


"We will."

  
  


Rogue tries to bite back any comment. As annoyed as he is, he's also thankful that Farran came to visit them at home so that they don't have to go to the hospital he's working at. They try to avoid this building as much as possible. To be honest if he wasn't their guildmate's husband, they wouldn't go to him at all and just frequent their local doctor like they used to before the rebuilding of the guild. Not that they visit one that often, most of the time they take care of their injuries on their own.

  
  


It's only because both of them are sick this time that they don't get away with ignoring their pain. It's annoying, but Yukino had been right in taking the Exceeds with her for a while so that they can't get sick as well. But he can still complain a bit inwardly because this is going to be a boring week.

  
  


Once Farran leaves them alone, telling them to rest, he looks over to his partner who lies next to him in bed. He assumed that he'd been quiet because he had been sleeping, but he's awake, starring absently at the blanket covering them.

  
  


"Sting?"

  
  


“I will fall behind work”, is his simple reply which causes Rogue to sigh.

  
  


“Your priority is getting well, not thinking about work.”

  
  


“I know, just -”, he grabs his sheets, frustration obvious; Rogue wants to reassure him, but after the first words make it past his lips, he gets a sudden coughing fit.

  
  


Without hesitation, Sting reaches for the bottle on the bedside table and pours him a glass of water. He helps leading it to his mouth, hand on his back, murmuring some calming words. Rogue hates it. They don't get sick, normally, and the few times they do fall ill, it's not at the same time. Usually, one of them helps the other one out so that they can stand side by side again.

  
  


But now they couldn't do much but get well together.

  
  


(Later, when they feel better, he might enjoy the time they have together, running nose and all, but for now they just sleep.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Farran so much, I hope you do as well once I don't just write about him being annoyed by the stupidity that are the twin dragons.


	11. Scar (30 Days Challenge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scars don't tell stories, but a person who has them can share these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also written before the Stingueweek (Gamble) in which I finally mentioned the reason for the scar Rogue has.

“And this?”

“From a battle against a demon.”

  
  


The boy is amazed but he immediately moves his finger to the next scar on Rogue's arm. There are a few scattered along his skin, from years of training and fighting, some old and some new. The one the boy points to isn't that big, nothing to compare to one Rogue has on his back or on his nose. But it has meaning.

  
  


“This one?”

  
  


It's the only visible scar left. Always the last one.

  
  


“When we brought you back”, he says and despite of the story behind it, smiles; Linus smiles back and for being close to fourteen, he still looks so young that the past years feel like weeks.

  
  


“Well, now it's time for you to go to bed, young man.”

  
  


Rogue wonders how long it will take until the boy wouldn't want to keep doing this, when he'd tell them that he's too old for it. He'd be okay with this, but maybe there is something scary about the prospect of his child growing up after all.

  
  


“Good night, Dad.”

  
  


“Sleep well, Linus.”

  
  


Rogue quietly slips into their bedroom, but Sting is still awake, looking up when he joins him under the blanket. Almost as if he had been waiting for him. Apparently he did, Rogue muses, when he wraps an arm around his waist.

  
  


“Let me see your scars”, Sting says, without the childlike innocence.

  
  


Just as much of a ritual he and their son have, they have one as well. Once in a while, at least, something they cherish.

  
  


“Of course.“

  
  


Sting kisses scarred skin, fingers trailing those who are long forgotten. If there is one thing they learned over the years, than it's that any emotional pain is harder than physical because they couldn't see it. But in some cases those could be connected and even after years, some faded lines needed some attention.

And Sting is sure that this part of their relationship is something they won't give up so soon, even when he's eighty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this sooner, I'm sorry for the delay. It's the last story I had left to edit, but this doesn't mean it will be the last. Just that any update might take a while. Thank you for sticking around!

**Author's Note:**

> 'Single Flowers' because they are one-shots of a series described as a bouquet...


End file.
